Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of air-packaging products, and more particularly to a kind of rectangular air packaging device, where inside walls of the air packaging device form a roughly rectangle shape, so as to be suitable to surround around an item to be packaged, so as to provide an air-cushioning effect to the item to be packaged.
Description of Related Arts
Packaging is a general term that describes a process in which a container, a material and an auxiliary are applied to protect an item be means of a predetermined technique method, for facility of storage and transportation, or for sales promotion. In modern society, being stimulated by e-commerce, modern logistic transport industry has developed well. However, the traditional packaging method has many disadvantages, so that the packaging products lag far behind modern logistic transport industry.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a traditional packaging box being made of corrugated paper is illustrated. The packaging box has four end-to-end side walls 1a, 1b, 1c and 1d to form a containing cavity 11P. The containing cavity 11P is used to store an item. Each side wall extends upwardly and downwardly to from two foldable planes. The foldable planes can be folded to seal a top opening and a bottom opening of the containing cavity 11P.
Before being used, the packaging box can be folded, so as to be stored in a folded state, so as to decrease the space being used to store the packaging box; while the packaging box being used, the containing cavity 11P can be formed via a manual operation. The bottom opening can be sealed by the foldable planes at the bottom. After the item is put into the containing cavity, each plane at the top can be folded to seal the top opening of the packaging box, so as to finish the packaging operation.
Although the volume of the packaging box can be compressed in a folding manner before being used, due to the structure of corrugated paper and the property of the packaging box, the packaging box still occupy much storage space. In addition, the packaging box is heavy, so that the transportation cost and the use cost of the packaging box is high. Furthermore, it takes much manpower and much time to unfold the packaging box, so that the use cost of the packaging box become higher.
Along with continuous development of the logistic transport industry, more and more products need to be transported, so the quantity of the packaging box being consumed is increased. However, because of the material of the packaging box is mainly corrugated paper, the large consumption of the packaging box will necessarily bring a much heavy pressure to the environment.
What's more, during the item being transported, the packaging box cannot provide enough cushioning effect effectively. To overcome this problem, a foam cushioning element 12P matching with the packaging box and the item is needed, as can be shown in FIG. 1B. During usage, a pair of cushioning elements 12P is needed to be symmetrically provided to two sides or two ends of the item, and then the cushioning elements 12P are packaged into the containing cavity 11P, together with the item. Hence, referring to the packaging box, what is used to provide the cushioning effect is mainly the cushioning elements 12P. The packaging box plays a packaging role. However, the cushioning elements 12P are not universal. In other words, the cushioning elements 12P are only suitable to be used to an item of a predetermined type. If the item is changed, different cushioning elements need to be changed. In addition, the volume of the cushioning elements 12P is big, and cannot be changed, so the use cost of the cushioning elements 12P is higher.
In modern society, the item change with each passing day, the traditional cushioning elements 12P cannot be used as alternative packaging products for different items, so a kind of universal packaging product is necessarily needed to package items.
In addition, traditional air packaging bag forms a plurality of side walls to surround a containing space via folding and sealing an inflatable material. However, during the traditional air packaging bag being folded, some neighboring side walls cannot form a roughly right-angle shape, so the packaging bag being formed is not suitable to package rectangular item to be packaged for a big gap may be formed between the item to be packaged and the packaging bag, so the packaging bag will not tightly fit with the item to be packaged, so that the air cushioning effect is decreased.